


Worth It

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was always so good at rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Worth It  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,200+  
>  **Summary:** Blaine was always so good at rimming.  
>  **Warnings:** Rimming. Light biting.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=43619722#t43619722) at the GKM. As always, thanks to slayerkitty (on LJ) for everything. Also thanks to adiwriting (on LJ) for being the best cheerleader a girl could ask for. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other from the moment they walked through the door. The house was, thankfully, empty and they planned to make the most of it.

Kurt wound his hands into the hem of Blaine’s polo shirt and tugged it upwards. Blaine whined into the kiss and pulled back long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Their lips crashed together again, all hurried and messy.

Blaine’s hands dropped to Kurt’s hips, tugging him closer. He rutted against Kurt ever so slightly and Kurt whined. 

Kurt pulled back and panted against Blaine’s lips. “Bedroom.”

Blaine flicked his tongue out, letting it slide against Kurt’s bottom lip before kissing him hotly. Kurt moaned and fisted the hair at the back of Blaine’s head as they kissed. 

Blaine gripped onto Kurt’s hips a little tighter, fingers digging in over the top of Kurt’s tight jeans. They made it a few steps towards Kurt’s bedroom before Kurt stopped and pressed Blaine against the wall, grinding against him.

Blaine moaned into his mouth as Kurt lifted him up, pushing him against the wall a little more. His hands gripped underneath Blaine’s thighs, holding him in place. Kurt could feel the fabric of Blaine’s jeans burning his fingertips but it was all worth it when he thrust his hips upwards.

Blaine’s arms draped over Kurt’s shoulders and he leant down to kiss Kurt again. It was all tongues and teeth, heavy breathing and silent pleas for more. Kurt thrust against Blaine again, causing them both to moan.

“Kurt,” Blaine whined. “Shirt. Off.”

Kurt gently lowered Blaine to the floor and both of their hands went to the buttons on Kurt’s shirt, hastily undoing them. They finally got it undone and Kurt let the shirt drop to the floor behind them and kissed Blaine again. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and turned them on the spot so Kurt was pressed against the wall. Blaine crowded in closer, lips barely grazing against Kurt’s own before he dropped kisses along Kurt’s jaw line. 

Kurt sighed, eyes falling closed as Blaine’s lips worked against his throat. Blaine paused to suck at random patches of skin until he came to the most sensitive spot on Kurt’s neck. Kurt let out a breathy sigh, one hand going to the back of Blaine’s head to keep him there, the other hand gripping tightly onto Blaine’s hip.

“Please,” Kurt breathed. “More.”

Blaine pulled back from Kurt’s neck, pupils blown wide as he locked gazes with Kurt.

He kissed Kurt again, a quick meeting of the lips before dropping to his knees in front of him.

Kurt groaned at the sight, taking in Blaine’s flushed cheeks and pink lips.

Blaine yanked at Kurt’s jeans a little until they shifted just enough for Blaine’s liking. Blaine kissed at the soft flesh of Kurt’s stomach before dragging his teeth along the waist line of Kurt’s jeans.

He kept kissing Kurt’s stomach while one hand undone Kurt’s belt buckle, the other reaching up until it came in contact with Kurt’s nipple.

Kurt moaned as Blaine rolled his nipple until it hardened underneath his touch.

Blaine pulled Kurt’s jeans down lower and Kurt lifted his hips away from the wall enough so they could be taken off completely. Kurt stepped out of his jeans, letting Blaine throw them completely out of the way.

Blaine’s hands went to Kurt’s hips once more and he mouthed the outline of Kurt’s cock over his briefs.

Kurt made a noise torn between groaning and whining. He could feel the wetness of Blaine’s tongue through the fabric of his underwear but he just wanted _more_.

Kurt bit back a frustrated groan as Blaine kept teasing him. Blaine glanced up at Kurt through his eyelashes and smirked from where his mouth was pressed against Kurt’s underwear covered cock.

“Turn around,” Blaine whispered, his voice eliciting a shiver from Kurt.

Kurt did as he was asked and he felt Blaine slide his underwear down after he had turned around. He stepped out of them as well and Blaine’s mouth immediately pressed against the flesh of Kurt’s ass, pressing soft kisses into the skin.

The first nip of Blaine biting his butt cheek made Kurt yelp and press into the wall more. He pushed back a little and was rewarded with Blaine biting a little harder – not enough to hurt but enough to mark the skin. Kurt raised his arms up and curled them against the wall so he could rest his head against them. 

Blaine’s hands parted Kurt’s ass cheeks and Kurt all Kurt could feel was Blaine’s hot, damp breath against him. 

Kurt pushed his ass out, wanting more contact but Blaine just pressed a kiss into Kurt’s lower back instead, licking at the dimples he was so fond of.

Kurt groaned, frustrated and Blaine finally moved back to where Kurt wanted him the most. The first lick made Kurt’s hips thrust automatically but he was panting for more by the second.

Blaine’s tongue moved torturously slow against him, dragging upwards, right over Kurt’s entrance to the top of his ass cheeks. 

Kurt whined, trying to get more of Blaine’s tongue on him. Blaine kept Kurt’s cheeks spread apart as he kissed and nipped at the flesh once more, ignoring Kurt’s rutting hips.

“Blaine, please,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded against Kurt’s skin before moving back to Kurt’s hole. Kurt groaned loudly as Blaine’s tongue stroked him. He could feel every wet slide of Blaine’s tongue against him, feeling his entire body heat up because of the touch.

Blaine’s tongue moved slowly again, making Kurt’s hole completely wet. Kurt panted heavily, trying his hardest not to just buck back against Blaine’s face.

Kurt let out a high pitched whine when Blaine’s tongue pushed into him. He automatically thrust back into the pressure but the hands that were keeping his ass cheeks spread apart pushed firmly against Kurt until he stopped.

Kurt all but melted into the wall in front of him, losing himself in Blaine’s touch.

Blaine’s tongue moved at a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Kurt. Kurt groaned again, feeling his cock strain at the pressure. He tried not to rut into the wall, purely because he didn’t want to leave a horrible stain on it.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder and looked down at Blaine. Blaine hand moved one of his hands off Kurt’s ass and was palming himself over his jeans. Kurt licked his lips, just watching for a moment. 

Blaine chose that moment to glance up at Kurt, his tongue still working him. Kurt groaned at the sight and he let his head fell against the wall with a dull thud.

Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt felt the vibrations go straight through him. His balls tightened and he came hard, Blaine’s tongue still moving in and out of him. 

Blaine’s own groan was muffled by Kurt’s ass but Kurt knew that noise well enough to know that Blaine had just come in his pants. 

Kurt slumped against the wall, completely spent. He felt Blaine’s tongue drag out of him slowly, causing him to shiver involuntarily at the movement. Kurt turned around and glanced down at Blaine, taking in his flushed cheeks and how utterly fucked he looked. Blaine’s lips were red and shining with saliva and Kurt grinned dopily. 

“Your pants are going to be ruined,” Kurt said.

“It’s worth it,” Blaine replied and he shrugged and licked his lips, keeping his gaze on Kurt’s own. “Your wall is going to be ruined.”

“It’s worth it.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
